To meet a challenge of wireless broadband technologies and maintain a leading advantage of a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) network, the 3GPP standard organization developed a next generation mobile communications network architecture, namely, a fifth generation (5G) network architecture, at the end of 2016. The architecture not only supports wireless technologies, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and 5G radio access network (RAN), defined by the 3GPP standard group, in accessing a core network (CN), but also supports a non-3GPP access technology in accessing a core network by using a non-3GPP interworking function (N3IWF) or a next generation packet data gateway (NGPDG).
Core network functions are classified into a user plane function (UPF) and a control plane function (CPF). The user plane function is responsible for packet forwarding, quality of service (QoS) control, charging information statistics, and the like. The control plane function is responsible for user registration and authentication, mobility management, delivery of a packet forwarding policy and a QoS control policy to the user plane function (UPF), and the like.
Subsequently, in addition to a user equipment (UE) of a mobile operator, the 5G core network (5G CN) needs to support a third-party user equipment, also referred to as a remote user equipment, such as a wearable user equipment, a fixed-line terminal device, a television (TV), and a personal computer (PC). The remote user equipment may not support a subscriber identification module (SIM) card of the mobile operator. A network side cannot detect remote user equipment that has no SIM card, failing to support 5G CN in management and control of the remote user equipment.